


Academic Arcadia Art Post

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [274]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, Art, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: Three wonderful manips by InfiniteJediLove to celebrate our lads' 500,000 words in Academic Arcadia.





	Academic Arcadia Art Post

**Author's Note:**

> My friend [InfiniteJediLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteJediLove/pseuds/InfiniteJediLove) made these beautiful manips to celebrate our lads' 500,000 words in Academic Arcadia. A big thank you to her!
> 
> I'd also like to recommend her excellent [System of Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304679), in which our heroes use their Light to conquer that darkness.
> 
> InfiniteJediLove's email addy: bluegreensaber@gmail.com

Manip 1 - The Force of Arcadia

Great choice of black and white. So dramatic!

Love

1) the guys' intense expressions  
2) their bed, rumpled from lovemaking  
3) their Arcadian library and the flower from Quinn's garden  
4) their hands, ready to join

Manip 2 - Our Charming Professors

They couldn't be any more perfect for each other. And take a look at those gorgeous eyes!

Manip 3 - An Arcadian Romance

1) Ian - shows off his beautiful eyes and hair / Quinn -shows off his impish smile  
2) Ah - _old_ books - a big part of their home library  
3) Lovely birds and trees in wintertime - Arcadia's still strong in The Living Force  
4) The enchanting campus of Luke University  
5) The railroad tracks surrounded by greenery - so evocative of their very first meeting


End file.
